


Right Where I Want You

by nan



Category: Xenogears
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Happy Sex, Illustrations, Laughter During Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Bart sometimes isn't great at keeping his hands to himself, even like this. Billy knows just how to help him.
Relationships: Billy Lee Black/Bart Fatima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
